30 Death Note Drabbles
by Deviant-Devil
Summary: Thirty Drabbles about Death Note, includes L/Raito and many other pairings. M/M, Yaoi, AU, Blood Play, Violence, Lemon/citrus
1. Dog: Raito and Mikami

Words from the Author's Mouf (er...I mean) Mouth: This occurs in a world where Raito-Raito-kun has won...And I must say he Mikami/Raito pairing is greatly unappreciated, in my point of view. Even though I kinda hate Mikami for bein' a crazed up fruit loop and ruinin' Raito's chance at demonic voice WORLD DOMINATION!!1!...Although Raito is a tad crazy himself.

* * *

"Please...I'm sorry, God...Forgive me, please please forgive me!"

Light glared ahead, his face a mask of subdued rage. He had his hands laced together and was resting his chin on them as he listened to Mikami's pleas. The other man kneeling, no, groveling on the dirty floor. Grey eyes were wide and tears streamed from them as he sobbed and covered his head in shame.

"Please God! Please!"

Raito's eyes narrowed and looked up at the bodies of the SPK and the Task force that litter the warehouse. It had been Mikami's foolish assumptions and disobedience that had nearly cost Raito his chance at paradise...Luckily for them both he had rewitched the notebooks..just to be safe. Raito looked down upon Mikami again and beckoned him forward.

"Come here...Mikami." he purred, his voice cold. Mikami crawled forward and supplicated himself at his God's feet. Raito just smirked at the man's blind loyalty, to come to him even though he held the real Death Note in his hands. He raised his hand and Mikami flinched.

Then gently ran his fingers through the black strands making Mikami blink in surprise.

"You could have failed me, Mikami. You disobeyed me..." Raito said, sharply tugging his disciple's hair eliciting a whimper. "But I am feeling lenient. Do you promise to obey me, Mikami?"

"Yes, God, yes." Mikami sighed, nuzzling Raito's leg and murmuring words of loyalty. Coming to his master even under the threat of pain and death, Raito smiled madly at the thought.

Mikami was much like a dog in that sense.

* * *

Reviews are the apples to my Ryuuku! So please review or I shall have withdrawls! (Twists self up like a pretzel)


	2. Name: implied Raito x Mikami

((Warnin': There are spoilers for Episode 37))

* * *

"Teru."

The first time that he said my name...It was heaven. He had smiled at me with infinite generosity. This was my God. Kira. Yagami Raito was his name but he would forever be my God.

"Teru..."

The second time my name passed through those lips, it was a whisper. It was spoken in the dark amid groans and the sounds of flesh upon flesh. Raito. My God, my Kira was inside me exalting his victory over the defeat of his enemy...I wasn't worthy of this. I sobbed in pleasure. Oh..God! God...! My lord's eyes glow a sanguine red before he comes, those honey eyes staring at me with and piercing my soul.

"Teru!"

The third time my God speaks my name, it is a scream of pain and desperation. I had failed him. It was all my fault as I wrestled against the handcuffs. No! God! I couldn't--I had. No! I was only trying to help God! The crack of gun-fire echoed in the warehouse and in my head. I had failed. Failedfailedfailed...There was nothing I could do. They were distracted so I reach out and grabbed the pen away from one of Nia's men and plunged it into my middle again, and again, and again. Blood poured out of my wounds and I felt a constriction in my chest. But I heard the door opening and I know that Kira has escaped but..My failure weights heavily upon my mind. I die.

"Teru."

Blank and tired, like a robot he speaks now. Surrounded by the stark white desert that is Mu. Kira's eyes are blank, they have given up searching, for a way out or L I have no clue of. I cling to his side...I am a coward. I am afraid I might loose him in the nothingness or to Higuchi's impotent rage. Misa is there too but she is not her bouncy, hyper self. Mu seems to have sucked the energy right out of us, but I don't care...I can be with God now and forever...

After thoughts: I always wondered, since in Japan the use of one's first name intimacy, and Raito being the manipulative bastard that he was would use Mikami's first name in private? If only to tighten he hold on the already insanely loyal man. I used Raito's Death in the Anime as opposed to the Manga cause (1) Mikami died still believing in his god and (2) Raito died a more dignified (in my opinion) death in the anime than in the manga (both of which make my heart hurt at the end).

* * *

((P.S. If there is anyone willing to Beta my work please contact me. I am in desperate need of one!!

P.P.S. Reviews Please and thank you!))


	3. Regret: Implied L x Raito and L x B

((Straight from the Author's Mouth: I am sorry for all of the death drabbles, I promise the next one will be full of Humour and maybe some Smut. Now, on to my favorite 'base'-pairing L/Raito. Oh! And there are spoilers for _Another Note_ B's name a such.))

* * *

He had been there, unfortunately, when Raito had declared himself God of a 'New World'. Had patiently listened to the ramblings of an insane killer and underneath the seething hatred, he had felt nothing but regret and guilt. L stood off to one side, thumb nail still in his mouth as he watched the young man flee into the warehouse. He followed of course still chase after Raito-kun to the last.

For this was the Raito now, not Kira, but a scared young man running for his life. L had loved this Raito and the least he could do was be there. The Great Detective. Ha, he couldn't even tell when his own lover returned to being Kira. L allowed himself a tiny moment of scorn.

Raito collapsed on the stairs, his wounds having finally caught up with him. L couldn't bring himself to move any closer to the dying man, the childish part of his brain still peeved over his death. L didn't even speak, Raito couldn't hear him anyway and what could he say?

Like Beyond Birthday, Raito was L's greatest failure. Not in the sense of the case but in the sense that even a genius like L could not save the lives of his most precious people. Biting his nail a little harder than usual, the detective watched as Raito took his last struggling breath and slowly closed his eyes. L had read the Death Note and knew that all who used it were doomed to Mu. L sighed.

"...I am sorry, Raito."

He had never meant it before.

* * *

Deviant-Demon: I really do believe that L, feels some sort of disappointment that he was unable to stop Kira but is truely sorry for being unable to save Raito. AhhMe.

No reviews means a discouraged author and a discouraged author means slower updates! So please review, thank you!


	4. Peeping: Voyeur L and Raito

Words from the author's mouth: Sorry this took so long in coming :(. Also, I know this one has been done to death but hush..I like ol' Pervert L.

As always _Death Note_is © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

L blinked at the images on screen, owl-like eyes taking in all that the surveillance cameras recorded. The Yagami and Kitamura households were a painfully boring stereotype of a traditional Japanese family. It almost bored L to tears and if it weren't for the fact that he was 97 sure that one of them was Kira then he'd have abandoned the whole project a long time ago.

But there was one bright spot, in the investigation and the monotony.

Yagami Raito.

The boy was intelligent, extremely intelligent and when L had read up about his achievements he had been mildly impressed. Not to mention that Raito-kun was very handsome. L spun around in his chair, his place of chocolate cake gripped safely in his hand as he mused on the boy. Wide honey tinged eyes, pale skin, and a slender body. L took a bite of his cake, despite what his co-workers might think he was human and he was male.

He also was a sucker for pretty eyes.

Raito had a schedule and almost clockwork he'd go to sleep, wake up, shower, and head off to school then come home, study, have dinner, study yet again then go to bed. L was not interested in all that but...Onyx eyes darted to the clock.

It was 7 A.M. now and that meant there were approximately 10 minuets to watch Raito-kun sleep before he woke up. L spun around and faced the monitors again. Raito always looked so grown up when awake but he looked almost adorable when he was asleep. His face relaxed and his hair had a tendency fluff up when in sleep. Slowly Raito woke up, almond eyes blinking tiredly and stretching like a lazy cat before getting up and walking to his closet to pick his clothes for the day.

That didn't interest L...but when Raito headed to the shower. L sat down his empty plate and sat with his hands upon his knees. Raito slowly undressed, first shedding his pajama top and revealing the lithe chest and even more pale skin. L watched his thumb going to his mouth, nibbling already chewed nail. Raito stepped under the cascading water and L nearly broke the skin of his thumb. He watched intently as rivulets of water slowly ran down Raito body as if in a trance, L shifted slightly in his chair.

"L..."

L flicked the offending monitor off and whirled around to Watari. The old man gave him a scolding glare but L just picked up another slice of cake and took a bite.

"Yes, Watari?" he muttered innocently, the old man just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Deviant-Devil: Thanks for readin', review please! Next up, Death Note Drabble 5 of 30: Cruel.


End file.
